The Amazing Race
by Chameleon777
Summary: Disclaimer: CBS owns The Amazing Race Season 1 However, all of the characters, plus the original tweakings are MINE! Enjoy and COMMENT!
1. Season Premiere

**Phil Keoghan: **_**This is Modesto, California. **_

_**From this town, 11 teams will embark on a race around the word for one million dollars**_

_**transport vehicles are bringing the teams to the starting line.**_

_**Each team of two has a pre-existing relationship.**_

_**The 11 teams are:**_

_**James & Eva, theatre associates**_

_**James: I am super excited for this Race….**_

_**Eva: Our working in different stage productions will be an advantage on the Race, as we probably will listen to each other and work more as a team than others might. **_

_**James: It also helps that we are good looking too…**_

_**(Both Eva and James laugh)**_

_**Klein & Matt, Facebook friends**_

_**Matt: I hope Klein can settle down enough to want to work as a team, using common sense and not rely on his bravery adrenaline to push through difficult situations. It's important to go fast, but be wise too.**_

_**Klein: I am SO PUMPED for this Race! WE ARE SO GONNA WIN!"**_

_**(Matt looks at Klein, who is grinning, with a raised eyebrow)**_

_**Fiers & Kirin, long-distance internet friends**_

_**Kirin: Fiers is sometimes loopy, but that's cool. We are soo good friends that any arguments and problems we have will be easy to solve. I hope we can not only make the final three, but win.**_

_**Fiers: This is the longest Kirin and I will have ever spent together. I hope we don't get on each others nerves and blow the Race because of it. I hope we can win with our friendship still intact.**_

_**(Fiers sticks his tongue out and Kirin slaps him on the back of the head)**_

_**Tyler & Cara, Facebook friends**_

_**Tyler: We have never met before and this will be an interesting experiment.**_

_**Cara: I hope we win, I hope we win, I HOPE WE WIN!**_

_**(Tyler and Cara smile at each other)**_

_**John & Allison, peeps from New Jersey**_

_**John: Allison and I do not get along well, yet she insisted I come on this Race with her. I guess the ones she REALLY wanted to come on the Race with her couldn't come for some reason and she picked ME.**_

_**Allison: Shut up, Botto (pause) I hope with this Race that we can perhaps become friends again. However, I am focused on the Race first and foremost and will do ANYTHING to win…**_

_**(John scoffs and Allison sighs and looks away from him)**_

_**Stacy & Warren, friends from Cape Town, South Africa**_

_**Warren: I am shocked that we are even here, but hey, I'll take it and have fun with it.**_

_**Stacy: We'll do our best and whatever should happen is meant to happen.**_

_**(Warren and Stacy smile and shake hands)**_

_**KJ & Brandon, best friends who met on the internet**_

_**KJ: Brandon is one of my most amazing friends. I am so glad we are running the Race together.**_

_**Brandon: KJ is a very sweet and kind person and I hope we can do well on the Race.**_

_**(Brandon and KJ smile)**_

_**Lorna & Marilyn, friends from Newfoundland**_

_**Lorna: I want to WIN this Race. AUGH! I WANT IT SO BAD!"**_

_**Marilyn: We'll win the Race, trust me. No matter WHAT we have to do.**_

_**Jamie & Alex, ORG friends**_

_**Jamie says a bunch of words that cannot be repeated in print…."We'll win."**_

_**Alex: Yeah, just tone down the language, Jamie, and we will do our best.**_

_**(Jamie glares at Alex, wanting to curse him out)**_

_**Scott & Hendrick, best friends who met on the Internet**_

_**Scott: We have travelled TONS and we are so connected with people in many places! We that advantage over the other teams, as they'll be lost and crying and we'll already be on the Mat.**_

_**Hendrick: A cool head and common sense is important, but our travel and networking skills will help us…**_

_**Sandy & Corey, passionate lovers**_

_**Sandy: My darling and I wanted to do this Race so bad. I am so in love with him and I want this Race to bring us even closer together…**_

_**Corey: Sandros is a beautiful person. I know I am going to see extraordinary things out of him throughout this Race. Even if we do not win, we both have our million dollar prize already!**_

_**(Sandy and Corey kiss with smiles on their faces.)**_

_**Phil Keoghan: Can these teams stand up to the stress of traveling together?**_

_**Who will muster the right combination of brains, brawn, and teamwork to win the one million dollars?**_

_**These are the questions waiting to be answered as we get ready to begin The Amazing Race.**_

_**(pan over to the 12 teams)**_

_**Phil Keoghan: We are now standing here on the grounds of the McHenry Mansion in Modesto, California**_

_**In a few minutes, you will all be leaving for a race around the world. **_

_**As you travel, you will have to complete various tasks.**_

_**Some of these tasks will test your physical ability, others will test your mind.**_

_**Mostly, success depends on your ability to work as a team.**_

_**Once I give the word, you will run over to the luggage you brought with you, open your first clue, and run to one of the marked SUV's in the parking area.**_

_**What you do after that is up to you.**_

_**The Race is divided into many legs. At the start of each legs, you will receive a small amount of cash that has to cover all expenses except for airline travel, which you won't need to pay for**_

_**At the end of each leg, there is a pit stop. Ten of these legs are elimination points, so if you arrive at the Pit Stop last on these legs, you WILL be eliminated.**_

_**The first team to cross the finish line will win one million dollars**_

_**is everyone ready?**_

_**the world is waiting for you**_

_**good luck**_

_**travel safe**_

_**GO!**_

**The teams race off in a hurry. There is a crowd of people. It is impossible to tell who is who.**

**Sandy and Corey reach their bags first. Corey opens the clue.**

**Corey: Make your way to the Modesto Airport. From there, fly to Los Angeles International Airport.**

**James and Eve arrive at their clue next. James tears it open.**

**James:…….Once you arrive at Los Angeles, look for a flight to Johannesburg, South Africa…..**

**Hendrick and Scott reach their bags. Hendrick opens the clue.**

**Hendrick: ……You may take any flight that departs during the daytime until 6 P.M……**

**Scott: Wow…that doesn't give us much time….**

**KJ and Brandon arrive at their bags. KJ opens the clue.**

**KJ: You can search via ticket counters…OR….You may use the following websites on marked airport internet kiosks to look for flights…..**

**John and Allison arrive at their bags. As they read the clue….the theme song begins….**

_**(Theme of The Amazing Race)**_

**John and Allison hurry towards their car. Back at the bags, Fiers and Kirin argue over the clue.**

**Kirin: ….Once in South Africa, take a charter flight to Livingstone, Zambia….Okay, let's get to the airport**

**Fiers: Why do we have to fly to LA? Why can't we just DRIVE to LAX and fly from there?!**

**Kirin: It's in the CLUE. Do you wanna be expelled from the Race for cheating?!**

**Fiers and Kirin grab their bag and run for their car, still bickering. **

**Klein and Matt have grabbed their clue and bags and have driven off without any comments.**

**Lorna and Marilyn arrive at their clue. They open and read it together.**

**Lorna: Yes! I have always wanted to go to South Africa!**

**Marilyn: Let's go.**

**Lorna and Marilyn leave. Stacy and Warren grab their gear and clue and leave as well. **

**Jamie and Alex grab their bags and their clue falls off the bag and on to the grass. Jamie curses and picks up the clue and hurries up to Alex, who is in the vehicle. **

**Of course, with all previous Races, the drive to the airport is usually chaotic and teams have close calls when it comes to accidents or breakdowns. Fortunately, no one got lost on the way there…or did they?!**

**A team car travels in the opposite direction from the sign that clearly points in the direction of the airport….**

**Modesto Airport**

**A line up has formed:**

**James and Eva are at the counter, chatting with the agent about possible flights to LAX and beyond. **

**Behind them, a cluster of Lorna and Marilyn, Klein and Matt, and John and Alison wait patiently.**

**Other teams are at various counters, all over. It's pretty quiet in the airport. **

**Eva: All right, we are booked to LA…Now, let's talk about flights to Johannesburg, okay?"**

**John: Hey! You can't do that! **

**James: Settle down, we'll get your tickets for you to LA. Once we're there, you are on your own.**

**John seems content and quietly waits for his ticket. Allison takes his hand.**

**John (quietly): Thanks, baby.**

**Lorna and Marilyn sigh and wait impatiently.. As soon as they have their tickets, they go off to a small group of strangers who look well off and are out of hearing range of other teams.**

**Lorna: Can we use your cell phone please?**

**Kirin, who waits as Fiers waits in a long line, overhears Lorna and comes over to her.**

**Kirin: Sweet, you guys have a cell phone? I need to phone a travel agent.**

**Lorna: Shut up..(pause) we'll help you and your guy out, but nobody else.**

**Kirin: Okay.**

**Lorna gets on the phone. Marilyn and Kirin look to make sure that nobody else is eavesdropping.**

_**Phil Keoghan: Teams have secured flights to Los Angeles and are now waiting to depart.**_

_**(pause)**_

**Meanwhile…..**

**Tyler and Cara are entering Los Angeles in their vehicle, having misread the clue to fly there. Tyler is driving and Cara has borrowed a cell-phone from a gas station en route. They are near the airport.**

**Cara: Hello, could I please book a flight to Johannesburg, Africa for today?…..**

_**(Fade out)**_

**Phil Keoghan: Teams have arrived at LAX and are now searching for flights to Johannesburg…**

**James and Eva are at American Airlines.**

**Lorna and Marilyn are at Delta Airlines.**

**Fiers and Kirin are at Continental Airlines.**

**John and Allison are at U.S. Airways**

**KJ and Brandon are at an internet kiosk**

**Hendrick and Scott are at South African Airlines**

**Sandy and Corey are at United Airlines**

**Jamie and Alex are at an internet kiosk**

**Klein and Matt are at America, behind James and Eve.**

**Stacy and Warren have gotten into line behind KJ and Brandon at an internet kiosk**

**Tyler and Cara have arrived. They have booked a South African Airways flight that leaves in two hours. They go stand in line at the counter to check in and they are surprised to see Hendrick and Scott.**

**Tyler: Hey, guys, what's up?**

**Hendrick: Not much, just booking a flight to Johannesburg**

**Cara: Did it take you a while to drive to LA? We had to stop for fuel along the way.**

**Scott: Drive?! You DROVE to the airport from the starting line?**

**Tyler: Well, we were supposed to……weren't we?**

**Scott begins laughing hysterically. Hendrick begins talking with the ticket agent.**

**Cara: What's so funny?**

**Scott: You guys are IDIOTS! Don't you know how to read your clue?**

**Scott takes out his clue and shows it to them. It clearly says "…fly to Los Angeles from Modesto Airport.."**

**Tyler (upset) Oh, CRAP!**

**Cara: Tyler, we're gonna be given a penalty for this…**

**Scott (arrogant): You are two of the dumbest people I know. Learn how to read already!**

**Hendrick (firm): Scott, that's enough. (pause) We've got our tickets, let's go to the gate.**

**Scott and Hendrick leave. Tyler and Cara step up to the counter.**

**Tyler: We have a reservation on the flight that leaves in a couple of hours.**

**The agent nods and works on the computer.**

**Agent: Okay. May I have your passports please?**

**Tyler and Cara hand their passports over. They look at each other with worried expressions.**

**Across the airport, James and Eva have discovered that there are only two airlines flying to Johannesburg that day. One is American and the other is South African Airways. They notice Sandy and Corey nearby.**

**James: Eva, go and tell those guys about this flight. It arrives sooner than the other one does.**

**Eva goes off and talks to Sandy and Corey. James books the tickets.**

**Scott (loud) THEY ARE SUCH IDIOTS!**

**James: Who is that idiot?! **

**Eva, Corey, and Sandy return to the counter. James quickly books their tickets just as Scott comes over. Not far off, Hendrick is leaning against a wall, glaring at Scott.**

**Scott: If you see Tyler and Cara, don't forget to offer them a reading lesson.**

**Sandy: Huh?**

**Scott: They actually DROVE here from the starting line. Misread their clue.**

**Hendrick (snaps): Scott, we need to go to the gate. NOW.**

**Scott shrugs and goes off with Hendrick.**

**Having heard about there being only two flights today, several teams arrive at the American counter.**

**John: Found out there are only two flights to South Africa today.**

**Fiers: I wonder if the other teams have figured it out yet.**

**Eva: This is the first flight to arrive in Johannesburg. The other one arrives later.**

**Kirin: Sweet! We`re in the front of the pack!**

**Lorna: We are so in this Race! The travel agent was a lousy idea, I`m glad we came here instead.**

**Marilyn: Shut up about the travel agent.**

**KJ: Ahh, I am soo relieved to be getting on our way.**

**Brandon: Me too.**

_**Phil Keoghan (voice over): The American Airlines flight, scheduled to land in Johannesburg first carries:**_

_**Sandy and Corey**_

_**John and Allison**_

_**James and Eva**_

_**Lorna and Marilyn**_

_**Fiers and Kirin**_

_**KJ and Brandon**_

**The other five teams have lined up at South African Airways after finding no other available option.**

**Tyler and Cara stand alongside the line and are consoled for their error in departing the starting line.**

_**Phil Keoghan: The South African Airways flight, scheduled to arrive later, carries:**_

_**Scott and Hendrick**_

_**Tyler and Cara**_

_**Jamie and Alex**_

_**Klein and Matt**_

_**Stacy and Warren**_

_**Phil Keoghan: Once the teams land in Johannesburg, they will need to find the airline counter where sign up sheets for charter flights departing the next morning can be found. There are three departure times: 9 a.m., 9:30 a.m., and 10 a.m…Space is limited on each flight, so it is first come, first serve.**_

**Early the next morning, the American flight lands and the teams scramble for their luggage and to reach the sign up sheets for the charter flight as quickly as possible…..**

**KJ and Brandon reach the sign up sheet first and sign up for the first flight, departing at 9 a.m.**

**Sandy and Corey arrive next and sign up for the first flight.**

**Lorna and Marilyn sign up next.**

**James and Eva arrive at the counter and sign up.**

**John and Allison arrive and sign up next.**

**Fiers and Kirin leave the luggage area and go to a confectionary store. Kirin buys chocolate bars, chips, candies, and a PEOPLE magazine. Fiers buys a bottle of pop and a box of dissolvable Tylenol.**

**Kirin (sees the Tylenol): Fiers, are you an addict? The race isn't THAT difficult for you, is it?**

**Fiers: No, I'm going to slip this to other teams and sabotage them in getting to the Pit Stop.**

**Fiers and Kirin leave the store and jog to the counter. They are the last ones on the first flight.**

**Not long afterwards, the second plane lands. There is a race through the gate to baggage claim.**

**Scott and Hendrick get their luggage and arrive at the counter. They are first on the second flight.**

**Jamie and Alex arrive at the counter next and are the second team on the second flight. Alex feels sick.**

**Alex (weak) Jamie, I almost threw up on the plane, man. I HATE flying.**

**Fiers overhears this and goes over to Alex, who is sitting on an airport seat, looking miserable.**

**Fiers places one of the unlabelled Tylenols in Alex's hands. Alex stares at it, then looks up at Fiers.**

**Fiers: It's a pill that dissolves and helps relieve queasiness. They're meant to help tourists travel better.**

**Alex nods and takes the pill with some pop that Fiers offers him. He has no idea they cause drowsiness.**

**Teams who had to wait for the bags finally emerge and race to the counter.**

**Stacy and Warren, who secure the last spot on the second flight.**

**Klein and Matt arrive next, getting the first spot on the last flight.**

**Tyler and Cara finally arrive at the counter, after taking a bathroom break and getting their luggage, and take the last spot on the final flight to Livingstone, Zambia.**

**Intercom: Passengers for the 9 a.m. charter flight, please go to the gate now.**

**Sandy and Corey reach the gate first. As they are granted their boarding passes, they kiss and smiling, they walk outside to the plane with their arms around each other.**

**Lorna and Marilyn are whispering to each other as they walk out.**

**James and Eva are looking over a travel book they bought at an airport store as they walk to the plane.**

**John and Allison talk as they walk out to the plane. They are holding hands.**

**As the first group departs on their plane, Alex to sleep in a seat. Half an hour passes.**

**Jamie: Wake up, Alex, we have to get ready to board. **

**Alex (wakes): Dude, I am so tired, can't we do this tomorrow?**

**Jamie: No, we certainly cannot do this tomorrow! Get off your butt and let's go!**

**Alex sighs and, getting up, he sleepily shuffles after Jamie. They stand in line behind Stacy and Warren and Scott and Hendrick. Hendrick looks exasperated. **

**After a few minutes, they are led out to a waiting charter plane. Scott sticks his tongue out at Tyler as they leave the airport. Hendrick looks mad at this, but says nothing.**

**Meanwhile, Tyler and Cara are sitting with Klein and Matt. They look worried.**

**Tyler: Cara, I'm still worried about what trouble we'll be in for misreading that beginning clue.**

**Cara: Tyler, even if we get eliminated for it, it's still been a fun journey.**

**Klein: Don't be so negative. Phil might just give you a penalty or an extra task for the next leg.**

**Matt: You'll probably get a lecture about being more aware, but it's no reason to lose heart.**

**Tyler: Well…one of us is going to be eliminated at the end of the day, I think. We're LAST.**

**Klein: Again, don't lose heart. You never know what could happen.**

**Tyler doesn't look convinced. Cara shrugs and shares a concerned look with Matt and Klein.**

**(Fade out)**

**Livingstone Airport, Zambia**

**The 9:00 flight lands. Teams scramble to marked Humvees in the parking lot.**

**Fiers and Kirin reach their car at the same time as Lorna and Marilyn.**

**Marilyn (annoyed): I am SOOOO tired. I want to lay down and sleep. That plane ride sucked!**

**Overhearing Marilyn, Fiers takes two pills from the box and runs over to the girls.**

**Fiers: Marilyn, here's vitamins that will give you energy.**

**Marilyn takes the pills and swallows them dry. She and Lorna get into the vehicle and leave.**

**Kirin: I CANNOT believe you got through customs with those! You are so incredibly evil!**

**(Fiers grins. They get in their vehicle. Fiers opens the clue)**

**Fiers: Sweet, I know where this is! I ended up there with a hangover after a wild party once!**

**Kirin: Jeez, Fiers, do you seriously have to BRAG about that all of the time?!**

**Fiers looks at Kirin, annoyed. They begin to argue, not going anywhere in their vehicle.**

**John and Allison exit the airport, as they had "delays" that kept them there. They get to the cars.**

**Allison: Is that Fiers and Kirin arguing in their car?**

**John opens the clue.**

**John: Where the heck is the smoke that thunders?!**

**Allison: Oh! That's Victoria Falls…(pause) The falls sound like thunder and it resembles smoke**

**John: Let's go and ask directions along the way.**

**Allison and John get in their car. **

**KJ and Brandon come out, having tried to get directions but failed. They get their car and quickly take off.**

**Sandy and Corey finally emerge from the airport, having been delayed.**

**Sandy: I am so wiped, but we need to keep going.**

**They reach the car. Corey gets in the driver's seat and opens the clue.**

**Corey: Ooh, Sandy…Victoria Falls!**

**Sandy: My love, a waterfall…that is so incredibly romantic…**

**Corey and Sandy travel off. Fiers and Kirin are STILL arguing in their car.**

**(Fade to black)**

**(Time passes…….it is now 9:30)**

**The second flight arrives. Scott and Hendrick bolt from the plane. Stacy and Warren run off after Scott and Hendrick. They see Kirin and Fiers have fallen asleep in their car.**

**Hendrick places a hand over Scott's mouth and the two quietly depart. Stacy giggles, but remains quiet, and she and Warren get into their vehicle and drive off laughing hysterically.**

**(10 A.M.)**

**The final flight arrives. **

**Tyler and Cara bolt from the plane, knocking Matt into Klein, causing Klein to fall to the ground hard. **

**Klein: I hate him so much (moans) Help me up.**

**Matt helps Klein up and they run to their car. Fiers and Kirin are asleep, tired from arguing.**

**Matt: Haha….they are sleeping the Race away!**

**Klein: Shh, let them sleep…We'll do the Racing FOR them!**

**Klein and Matt open the clue.**

**Matt: Let's go look for a gas station and get directions…**

**Klein nods and the two take off in their Humvee. Fiers and Kirin remain asleep**

**(Fade to Black)**

**(Victoria Falls)**

**Two cars pull into the parking lot…they are…**

**Sandy and Corey and John and Allison**

**All four of them converge on the clue box at the same time. They grab their clues and separate.**

**Sandy/Corey: Roadblock….**

**John and Allison silently study the clue.**

_**Phil Keoghan (voice over) **_

_**A Roadblock is a task that only one team member can perform….**_

_**In this Roadblock…One team member must take a digital camera from the table, go to the Knife's Edge, and get a photo of the falls. **_

_**After you have taken a clear digital photo, take your clue from the cluebox and make your way back to the table.**_

_**A local will be waiting at the table and, once seeing your pic, they will determine whether the pic is good enough to move on.**_

_**If the picture is clear, give the camera back and move on.**_

_**If the picture in NOT clear, the local will take the clue and not give it back until the roadblock is properly completed.**_

**Sandy: I'll do it. I love taking photos and besides, darling, you are tired.**

**Corey kisses Sandy and taking a camera, Sandy follows the path labelled "The Knife's Edge."**

**Allison: Botto, will you please let me do this? I want to look at the cool waterfalls.**

**John: Okay. Hurry up, though. Fiers and Kirin might wake up and get here quickly.**

**Allison nods and, taking a camera, she follows after Sandy. John and Corey wait.**

**Fiers and Kirin arrive. They quickly find the clue box and get their clue.**

**Fiers: I'll do it. You try and schmooze the boys…**

**Kirin: Fine. Hurry up.**

**Fiers hurries off, forgetting the camera on the table. **

**Jamie and Alex arrive. They get their clue from the box…**

**(meanwhile, on the road)**

**Klein and Matt are lost. They pull over and ask a farmer for help.**

**Klein: Excuse me, where is the smoke that thunders?**

**The farmer points in the opposite direction that they had been driving.**

**Matt: How far away are we?**

**The farmer shrugs and continues working. Klein and Matt get back into their car and turn around.**

**(Victoria Falls)**

**Everyone except for Klein and Matt are there now. Tyler, Kirin, John, Jamie, Eve, Hendrick, Alex, Lorna, and Stacy are milling around, waiting for their partners. All but one camera is gone from the table. Kirin has just found out, through talking to other teams, that Fiers went to the Knife's edge without the camera.**

**On the path, Fiers has reached the falls and is staring blankly at them. He has no clue what to do.**

**Scott arrives at the falls and using the camera, takes a picture. He looks at Fiers.**

**Scott: Dude, where's your camera?**

**Fiers: My camera?!**

**Scott: IDIOT! You're SUPPOSED to take a picture of the falls!**

**Fiers: Crap….**

**Fiers runs back down the path.**

**Scott: Doesn't anyone on the Race know how to read?!**

**Scott takes off with his picture.**

**Back at the table, Sandy has turned in a clear picture and has received his clue. He opens it.**

**Sandy: Drive yourselves to Batoka Gorge.**

**Corey: That sounds like a sexy gorge. **

**Sandy and Corey leave quickly. Scott returns and gets his clue quickly.**

**Scott: What is Batoka Gorge? **

**Hendrick: Let's go. We'll get directions along the way.**

**As Scott and Hendrick leave, Klein and Matt arrive. Fiers returns to the table.**

**Kirin: Fiers, you are not too bright today.**

**Fiers: I apologize. Just be quiet so I can fix my mistake.**

**Fiers takes off down the path again. Matt grabs a camera and chases after him.**

**Allison, James, Cara, Marilyn and Alex return and they get their clues. All of those teams leave.**

**Kirin, Stacy, and Klein mill around waiting for their partners. All are anxious.**

**(Batoka Gorge)**

**Sandy and Corey arrive and hurry to the clue box. They open the clue together.**

**Sandy: Detour, Air or Land?**

**Corey: Sandy, honey, I love you wherever we are…our love has no bounds.**

_**Phil Keoghan (voiceover): A Detour is where a team chooses to do one of two tasks before moving on.**_

_**In this Detour, the choices are Air or Land**_

_**In Air, teams have to take a zipline and then do a 54-meter gorge swing. **_

_**In Land, teams have to take a long hike down the mountains.**_

**Corey: Lovie, let's do the Air Detour. I crave some danger.**

**Sandy: Cool, the sign says it's that way.**

**Corey and Sandy run off to the Air Detour area.**

**Quickly, thanks to directions, all the other teams quickly arrive. All of the teams choose the Air Detour.**

**Sandy and Corey quickly get through the zipline. John and Allison soon follow after.**

**Sandy leaps off the platform and bungees. Corey waits on the ground, having already done it.**

**Sandy: WHOOOOOO! Corey, I LOVE YOU!**

**Corey: I LOVE YOU, SANDY! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!**

**Corey and Sandy receive the clue as both John and Allison and KJ and Brandon begin the Detour.**

**Corey: Drive yourselves to the entrance of Songwe Village.**

**Sandy: Oh, I've always wanted to see an African village. Let's hurry, my love.**

**Corey and Sandy hurry off. John and Allison receive their clue. The other teams work through the Detour.**

**Klein: AUGH! That is soooo freaky!**

**Matt: Just be quiet and get on with it, dude!**

**Scott: Hendrick, why don't we just do the walk detour?**

**Hendrick: Why don't we just go home, Scott, if we can't show our finesse?**

**Eva: Pray that I don't die on here, James.**

**James: You'll be fine, Eva. God is watching over you.**

**Stacy and Warren do the task without speaking.**

**Jamie swears and curses throughout the whole task. Alex is brave, yet very quiet during the descents.**

**Lorna and Marilyn are scared and don't want to do it, but they do, not wanting to be last.**

**Fiers and Kirin do a fantastic job of the Detour after fudging the Roadblock.**

**KJ and Brandon grit their teeth and bravely work through it.**

**Tyler and Cara do the tasks just to be done with them.**

**The rest of the teams receive their clues and hurry to make it to Songwe Village.**

**(Songwe Village)**

**Sandy and Corey arrive at Songwe Village. They find a clue box at the village entrance.**

**Sandy: Oooh, this is new…Tollbridge…**

**Corey: I've never heard that term…**

_**Phil Keoghan (voiceover): A Tollbridge is a task in which both team members must take on a specific role in order to complete a task.**_

_**In this Tollbridge, there will be a cooker and an eater.**_

_**The cooker will open and properly cook an ostrich egg over a fire in the village kitchen.**_

_**Once the cooked egg has been approved, the eater will then completely devour it before moving on.**_

_**If the egg is not cooked properly, the cooker will have to start over, so choose carefully.**_

_**Once the Tollbridge is completed, teams will be given their next clue.**_

_**Corey: I'll cook, Sandy. You have a problem with keeping TOAST from burning.**_

_**Sandy grins sheepishly. Corey sets to work opening and cooking the egg.**_

_**John and Allison arrive. They get their clue.**_

_**John: I want to cook something for my girl. **_

_**Allison: Aw, Botto…(pause) Get to work. **_

_**Botto grins and does as he is told. Jamie and Alex arrive, as do KJ and Brandon.**_

_**KJ gets to work with the egg. Alex quickly joins the cookers.**_

_**Klein and Matt, Jamie and Alex, Lorna and Marilyn, Tyler and Cara, and Scott and Hendrick arrive next. Matt, Jamie, Lorna, Cara, and Scott decide to cook the egg. Meanwhile, John and Corey have cooked it.**_

_**The eggs are cooked properly according to the village cook. Allison and Sandy must now eat them.**_

_**Allison: Botto, I am having trouble with this….**_

_**John: Just take your time, honey. We are ahead of some other teams.**_

_**Sandy: Corey, every bit of your love went into this and I love you for it.**_

_**Sandy finishes his eggs and receives his clue. **_

_**Sandy: Travel to the PIT STOP on foot…the Songwe Village hotel…Last team to check-in MAY be eliminated….**_

_**Sandy and Corey hurry off out of the camp area, confident they know where to go.**_

_**James and Eva, Fiers and Kirin, and KJ and Brandon arrive. Klein, Alex, Marilyn, Tyler, and Hendrick begin to eat their cooked eggs. Allison continues to struggle, much to John's frustration.**_

_**(Pit Stop)**_

_**Sandy and Corey run towards Phil and a greeter who wait on the mat. They step on the mat.**_

_**Greeter: Welcome to Songwe Village.**_

_**Phil Keoghan: Sandy and Corey…you are team number…ONE!**_

_**Sandy and Corey kiss. Phil smiles, as does the greeter.**_

_**Phil Keoghan: You have won a trip for two to Honolulu which you can enjoy after the race.**_

_**Sandy/Corey: I love you.**_

_**Sandy and Corey kiss and move off the mat.**_

_**Eva and James quickly arrive at the mat. The Tollbridge was a breeze.**_

_**Phil Keoghan: James and Eva…you are team number…TWO**_

_**Scott and Hendrick arrive next. There are egg pieces on Scott's face.**_

_**Phil Keoghan: Scott and Hendrick…you are team number…THREE**_

_**Klein and Matt and Jamie and Alex finish and, grabbing their clues, they race through the village. Allison is halfway done with her eggs. She gives Botto an apologetic glance and continues to eat.**_

_**Klein and Matt arrive on the mat a few seconds faster than Jamie and Alex. All look tired.**_

_**Phil Keoghan: Klein and Matt….you are team number….FOUR**_

_**Having eaten fast, but gotten lost in the village, Fiers and Kirin arrive on the mat.**_

_**Phil Keoghan: Fiers and Kirin…you are team number five. However, due to the fact that you tried to sabotage other teams with the aid of medication, you have incurred a ten minute penalty and you need to wait on the side for ten minutes before I can check you in….**_

_**Fiers and Kirin stand to the side, looking troubled. …**_

_**Jamie and Alex arrive.**_

_**Phil Keoghan: Jamie and Alex…you are team number….FIVE**_

_**Jamie and Alex cheer. **_

_**Ten minutes pass…**_

_**Phil Keoghan: Okay, Fiers and Kirin, step on to the mat please.**_

_**Fiers and Kirin step on the mat.**_

_**Phil Keoghan: Fiers and Kirin…you are team number…SIX. Also, I must warn you, what you attempted to do today was against Race rules, yet you are allowed to stay. However, if you break any other Race rules intentionally, you will be expelled from the Race. Consider this an official warning.**_

_**Fiers and Kirin nod and move away from the mat.**_

_**Lorna and Marilyn, Tyler and Cara, and KJ and Brandon leave the Tollbridge area.**_

_**John: Go, Alli, go. You can do it. I know you can!**_

_**Allison is motivated by John's encouragement and manages to finish. She is given her clue.**_

_**Allison cries and John gives her a hug and kiss.**_

_**John: Baby, that was so hard, but you did it. I am super proud of you.**_

_**John and Allison leave the area and hurry on foot to the hotel.**_

_**Lorna and Marilyn arrive on the mat.**_

_**Phil Keoghan: Lorna and Marilyn…you are TEAM NUMBER…SEVEN!**_

_**Lorna and Marilyn breathe a sigh of relief and make way for…**_

_**Tyler and Cara, who gracefully step on the mat.**_

_**Phil Keoghan: Tyler and Cara…you are TEAM NUMBER…EIGHT! However, I heard about you misreading the clue and…**_

_**Tyler and Cara look deathly afraid.**_

_**Phil Keoghan:…I must caution you that you have also broken the rules, but it was unintentional. However, as a reminder, you will be given a 30 minute penalty at the start of the next leg.**_

_**Tyler: We understand.**_

_**Cara: We are just happy to still be on the Race.**_

_**KJ and Brandon arrive.**_

_**Phil Keoghan: KJ and Brandon…you are TEAM NUMBER…NINE!**_

_**KJ and Brandon nod and move off smiling.**_

_**John and Allison arrive. Allison is bawling into Botto's shoulder.**_

_**Phil Keoghan: John and Allison…you are TEAM NUMBER…TEN!**_

_**Allison gasps with relief and hugs John. John puts an arm around her and leads her off so they can compose themselves before talking with the other teams and Phil later.**_

_**Hours later, after being sent in the wrong direction from Batoka Gorge, Stacy and Warren arrive at the Tollbridge. In a sad silence, Warren cooks the egg and Stacy eats it. They walk to the mat.**_

_**Phil Keoghan: Stacy and Warren, you are the last team to arrive…I'm sorry to say that you have been eliminated from the Race.**_

_**Warren: It's okay. It was only one leg, but we had a blast running it.**_

_**Stacy: We can look back on this and say that at least we got the chance to do this.**_

_**Stacy and Warren walk off the mat with their arms around each other.**_

_**********************************************************_

_**(Stacy and Warren sit in an interview area)**_

_**Stacy: This Race was incredible. I am glad I got to do this with a good friend.**_

_**Warren: I am sorry we didn't last longer, but it was clearly not meant to be.**_

_*************************************************************_

_**Finishing order:**_

_**Sandy and Corey**_

_**James and Eva**_

_**Scott and Hendrick**_

_**Klein and Matt**_

_**Jamie and Alex**_

_**Fiers and Kirin**_

_**Lorna and Marilyn**_

_**Tyler and Cara**_

_**KJ and Brandon**_

_**John and Allison**_

_**Stacy and Warren (Eliminated)**_

_*****************************************************************_

_**NEXT TIME ON THE AMAZING RACE:**_

_**Phil Keoghan: With the threat of expulsion hanging over them, Fiers and Kirin have to toe the line..**_

_**(Fiers looks longingly at bottles of alcohol to try and sabotage the teams further)**_

_**Phil Keoghan: James and Eva cause a wild commotion…**_

_**(James and Eva participate in a dance, dressed in wild costumes..)**_

_**Phil Keoghan: Tyler and Cara have to make up 30 minutes of lost time…**_

_**(Tyler and Cara quickly hail a taxi with a clue in their hands.)**_

_**Phil Keoghan: and Sandy and Corey have a near-death experience**_

_**(Sandy and Corey are on a river raft. The raft hits rapids and suddenly flips)**_


	2. Paying Dearly For Rudeness

_**Phil Keoghan: Previously on The Amazing Race**_

_**10 teams started out in Modesto and flew to Los Angeles…one team drove there, not aware that according to the clue, all teams were supposed to fly to Los Angeles…Finding out was a shock…**_

_**Cara: Did it take you a while to drive to LA? We had to stop for fuel along the : Drive?! You DROVE to the airport from the starting line?Tyler: Well, we were supposed to……weren't we?Scott begins laughing hysterically. Hendrick begins talking with the ticket : What's so funny?Scott: You guys are IDIOTS! Don't you know how to read your clue?Scott takes out his clue and shows it to them. It clearly says "…fly to Los Angeles from Modesto Airport.."Tyler (upset) Oh, CRAP!**_

_**Phil Keoghan: Fiers and Kirin attempted to sabotage other teams…which they were reprimanded for…**_

_**Fiers buys a bottle of pop and a box of dissolvable (sees the Tylenol): Fiers, are you an addict? The race isn't THAT difficult for you, is it?Fiers: No, I'm going to slip this to other teams and sabotage them in getting to the Pit Keoghan: …Fiers and Kirin…you are team number…SIX. Also, I must warn you, what you attempted to do today was against Race rules, yet you are allowed to stay. However, if you break any other Race rules intentionally, you will be expelled from the Race. Consider this an official warning.**_

_**Phil Keoghan: Sandy and Corey were the first team at the mat….**_

_**(Sandy and Corey kiss…)**_

_**Phil Keoghan: Although Allison had difficulty with the Tollbridge task, her and John managed to finish in 10th**__** place….**_

_**(Allison cries on John's shoulder)**_

_**Phil Keoghan: After getting bad directions from Batoka Gorge, where they dared wild heights, Stacy and Warren arrived last and were eliminated from the Race.**_

_**(Stacy and Warren nod and walk away from the mat)**_

_**Phil Keoghan: 10 teams are left…who will be eliminated next?**_

**(Theme song for The Amazing Race)**

_**Phil Keoghan: This is Songwe Village…From this village 10 teams will embark…**_

_**Phil Keoghan: Sandy and Corey, who arrived at 3 P.M., will depart at 3 A.M.**_

**Sandy and Corey stand on the mat and open their clue.**

**Sandy: Take your vehicle and drive yourselves to Bundu Adventures. There you will receive your next clue.**

**Corey: Ooh, I am so ready for another wild leg, especially with you, my Sandy.**

**Sandy and Corey kiss and depart. **

_**Phil Keoghan: Eva and James, who arrived at 3:04 P.M., will depart at 3:04 A.M…**_

**Eva: Bundu Adventures, I have no clue about that. Let's wait for Hendrick and Scott and Klein and Matt. We can all go as a group and search around the village for people who might know.**

**James: That's fine, just don't expect them to actually help us later on.**

**Eva looks at the clue again and notices the Fast Forward.**

**Eva: If you're so worried, James, why don't we do the Fast Forward?**

**James/Eva: Fast Forward…**

_**Phil Keoghan: A Fast Forward is a clue in which any team that receives it can skip all other tasks and proceed directly to the Pit stop…In this Fast Forward teams will need to find Mukini Village….**_

_**There, teams take their part in a traditional welcome ceremony for honored guests. **_

_**The ceremony involve meeting the village chief as well as viewing a tribal dance.**_

_**When the ceremony is complete, the team will receive the Fast Forward.**_

**James and Eve hurry off to find directions to Mukini Village. **

**Meanwhile, Scott and Hendrick are ready to go.**

_**Phil Keoghan: Scott and Hendrick, who arrived at 3:05 P.M…will depart at 3:05 A.M.**_

**Hendrick: Okay…Bundu Adventures…Let's go find some directions. Keep your comments to yourself.**

**Scott: Whatever…(pause) Let's get going.**

**Scott and Hendrick leave the matt just as Klein and Matt step on it.**

_**Phil Keoghan: Klein and Matt, who arrived at 3:06 P.M, will depart at 3:06 A.M.**_

**Klein: Let's get directions…I am so psyched at a chance to beat the Junior Guidos.**

**Matt: HAHAHA….Klein, you are hilarious! (pause) Let's go.**

**Klein and Matt run off the mat. **

_**Phil Keoghan: Jamie and Alex, who arrived at 3:08 P.M, will depart at 3:08 A.M.**_

**Jamie: Bundu Adventures? That sounds soo fruity….haha**

**Alex: Jamie, shut up with the homophobics..(pause) Let's go.**

**Jamie and Alex leave. Some time passes.**

_**Phil Keoghan: Fiers and Kirin, who checked in at 3:18 P.M., will depart at 3:18 A.M.**_

**Kirin: Bundu Adventures, cool (pause) No screwing around this time, Fiers, I mean it.**

**Fiers: I PROMISE that I will behave, Kirin (pause) Let's get going.**

**Fiers and Kirin depart. Does Fiers have any intention of keeping his word?**

_**Phil Keoghan: Lorna and Marilyn, who checked in at 3:21 P.M., will depart at 3:21 A.M.**_

_**Lorna and Marilyn open their clue and leave in silence.**_

_**20 minutes of absolute silence pass….**_

_**Phil Keoghan: Tyler and Cara, who were given a penalty, will depart at 3:41 A.M.**_

**Tyler: Cara, we have to make up 30 minutes (pause) Let's do Bundu.**

**Cara: Right!**

**Tyler and Cara leave. KJ and Brandon step on to the mat.**

_**Phil Keoghan: KJ and Brandon, who arrived at 3:42 P.M., will depart at 3:42 A.M.**_

**KJ: Let's do this.**

**Brandon: Right.**

**KJ and Brandon leave. Some time passes.**

_**Phil Keoghan: John and Allison, who arrived at 4 P.M., will depart at 4 A.M.**_

**Allison looks tired and John has an arm around her as he opens the clue.**

**John: Hmm…Bundu Adventures…(pause) Ready to go, Alli?**

**Allison: Yeah, let's do this and try to get out of last place.**

**John and Allison walk off the mat.**

**Meanwhile…**

**(Mukini Village)**

**A car pulls up to the entrance. James and Eva get out and are greeted by a villager. **

**Villager: Follow.**

**James and Eva follow the villager into the village. They are led to a mat.**

**Villager: Sit.**

**James and Eva sit. The villager wanders off. Suddenly spears are pointed at them.**

**James: What the..?**

**There is war-like chants and drumming….**

**Suddenly, tribal dancers appear out of nowhere….**

**Two villagers come up behind James and Eva and drape things over them. **

**James and Eva are pulled to their feet and made to dance with the crowd, which, of course, they find enjoyable. Suddenly, the drumming stops and the chief comes through the dancers. He stares at them.**

**The Chief smiles and hands them a clue envelope. James and Eva open it.**

**James: Congratulations, you have won the Fast Forward…Make your way to the Arc'D Triomphe in PARIS, France! (a beat)Evaaaaa! We are going to PARIS! SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!**

**James and Eva thank the chief and hurry away. The villagers cheer for them.**

**(Bundu Adventures)**

**Sandy and Corey arrive at Bundu Adventures. They find their clue.**

**Sandy: Detour, Air or Water…**

_**Phil Keoghan: In this Detour, teams have to choose between Air and Water.**_

_**In Air, teams will sign up with a pilot to take a helicopter ride over the river and on towards the Victoria Falls. Circle over the Falls and islands. **_

_**Then it will go downstream along the Batoka Gorge up to rapid 25, return along the Zambezi River in the Batoka Gorge and back to the Maramba Aerodrome via the National Park**_

_**After the ride is successfully completed, teams will receive their next clue and also receive something indicating their next destination which they much bring to the Pit Stop in order to check in.**_

_**In Water, teams will sign up with a rafting guide and, after a brief safety lesson, will paddle a raft down the river and bank at the nearest shoreline. **_

_**They will then have to raft back. Once teams return to where they started, teams will receive their next clue from the guide.**_

_**They will also receive something indicating their next destination which they much bring to the Pit Stop in order to check in.**_

**Corey: Oooh, I want to take the rapids of LOVE with you, Sandy!**

**Sandy and Corey kiss and go in the marked direction towards the river. **

**At the rafting start point, a safety guide quickly gives them a safety lesson and then they are suited up. **

**Sandy and Corey quickly get on the river with guides. It is smooth going for about a mile.**

**Guide 1: Okay, you are gonna have to follow my direction…some class 4 rapids are coming up..**

**Suddenly, they hit the rapids. The raft goes upward and suddenly flips over…..**

**(Fade to black)**

**(Bundu Adventures)**

**Scott and Hendrick, Klein and Matt, and, Jamie and Alex arrive. They receive their clues.**

**Klein/Matt: Water…**

**Jamie/Alex: Water…**

**Scott: Let's do water, I bet we beat them all (pause) Half these sissies can't even swim.**

**The group starts to the river, but are suddenly stopped by a guide.**

**Guide: There's been an accident on the river. We'll be closing it for a little while.**

**Scott: What, did somebody drown already?! It's too early for such a stupid thing to happen.**

**Hendrick: Scott, PLEASE be quiet (pause) Okay, let's go do Air.**

**Jamie: Boy, I hope there weren't any teams on the river when the accident happened.**

**Alex: I don't know, two teams might have come already, but they may be gone.**

**Jamie and Alex follow after Scott and Hendrick. Klein and Matt do the same.**

**On the river, the raft has been reflipped. A rescue raft containing Amazing Race medical personnel is there.**

**Corey is hoisted into the raft first. He is fine, but shaken and crying.**

**Corey: Sandy?! (pause) Where is my love?! **

**Sandy is hoisted up. Blood is all over his forehead and he is coughing. He is laid on the raft.**

**Sandy: Am I bleeding?! Where is Corey?!**

**Corey: I'm right here, my love.**

**Medic: You are bleeding. You'll be taken to shore and we'll decide what to do from there.**

**Sandy: I don't want to be out of this race. (pause) Corey, hold my hand. I'm scared.**

**Corey: Oh, my love, I thought you'd been sent to a watery grave.**

**Corey holds Sandy's hand as he cries. The raft is directed towards the safest shoreline.**

**(Helicopter Pad)**

**Several more teams have arrived. The helicopter has not yet arrived.**

**There is a number board, as the helicopter can only take 2 teams at a time.**

**Scott and Hendrick are 1**

**Klein and Matt are 2**

**Jamie and Alex are 3**

**Fiers and Kirin are 4**

**Lorna and Marilyn are 5**

**Scott: WHERE is the blasted helicopter?! This is going to screw up the Race!**

**Hendrick: I doubt that. The other Detour is closed, so everyone's stuck here.**

**Jamie: I bet Eva and James and Sandy and Corey have already come and gone.**

**Lorna: They are two very strong teams, I wouldn't doubt it.**

**Klein: Fiers, are you SURE that you didn't slip something in the water to make it nasty?**

**Fiers: No, of course not! (pause) Besides, that stuff is hard to find and expensive here.**

**Everyone except Scott laughs heartily. Tyler and Cara arrive with KJ and Brandon.**

**KJ and Brandon get 6 and Tyler and Cara get 7.**

**Scott: Who CARES if those two fruitloops get first again?! They are SO overrated!**

**Matt: Scott, quit with the homophobia!**

**Before Scott can reply, the helicopter arrives. The pilot gets out and comes to the group.**

**Pilot: Okay, who are the first teams?**

**Scott and Hendrick step forward, displaying their number one tag.**

**Scott: It's about TIME you showed up, dude! We've been waiting all day.**

**The pilot goes silent and speaks quietly into his walkie talkie. He looks up.**

**Pilot: I do not tolerate rudeness in my aircraft. (pause) Okay, will numbers 2 and 3 follow me?**

**Scott: HEY! WE WERE FIRST!**

**Pilot: As I said, I do not tolerate rudeness (pause) You will pay a consequence for rudeness today.**

**The pilot gets back into the copter. Klein and Matt and Jamie and Alex get into the copter.**

**As the copter takes off, Hendrick gives Scott a disgusted look and turns away from him.**

**Meanwhile….**

**(Arc D'Triomphe: Paris, France)**

**James and Eva arrive at the Arc'D Triomphe. They arrive on the mat to Phil.**

**Phil Keoghan: James and Eva….you are TEAM NUMBER ONE!**

**James: Sweet!**

**Eva: Nice, now we can take it easy for the rest of the day.**

**James and Eva hug. **

**(Helicopter Pad)**

**John and Allison arrive to find Scott and Hendrick standing there as Klein and Matt and Jamie and Alex exit the helicopter carrying clues and little Eiffel Towers in their hands. **

**Fiers and Kirin and Lorna and Marilyn board the helicopter. It takes off.**

**Klein and Matt open their clue.**

**Klein: Drive back to the Johannesburg Airport and fly to Paris, France.**

**Once in Paris, there will be marked taxis waiting outside the airport. **

**Take a taxi to the Eiffel Tower, where you will receive your next clue.**

**Keep your mini Eiffel Tower with you until the pit stop**

**Scott: PARIS?!**

**Klein: Haha, Scott, that's what you get for being rude (pause) See you in Paris!**

**Klein and Matt and Jamie and Alex depart. John and Allison take a number.**

**Hendrick: Dude, WHY don't you learn to shut your mouth?!**

**(Medical tent at the side of the river)**

**Sandy is laying on a cot while a medic stitches his forehead. Corey sits on the ground beside him holding his hand. The medic finishes stitching and wraps a bandage around Sandy's head. Sandy sits up shakily.**

**Medic: Now you can choose whether you wish to continue with the race or not.**

**Sandy: I think we'll continue on and hope for the best.**

**Corey helps Sandy to his feet. The guide comes in and presents them with their clue.**

_**Phil Keoghan: Due to circumstances beyond their control, Sandy and Corey will be given their clue and not required to redo the Detour, as it was nearly complete.**_

**Sandy/Corey: ….Fly to Paris, France….**

_**Phil Keoghan: To ensure that no permanent damage occurred, a medic will be assigned to Sandy and Corey for the remainder of the leg and at the end of the leg, another examination will be conducted at the Pit Stop.**_

**Sandy and Corey are brought back to their car by the guides. Corey gets behind the wheel. Sandy sits in back with the medic and is not allowed to drive until the next leg. They depart.**

**(Helicopter area)**

**Fiers and Kirin and Lorna and Marilyn exit the copter with their Eiffel Towers and clues. There is excited chattering and screaming as the clues are read. KJ and Brandon and Tyler and Cara board the chopper.**

**Scott and Hendrick and John and Allison sigh as the chopper departs.**

**(Airport)**

**Klein and Matt, Jamie and Alex, and Fiers and Kirin arrive at the airport. They approach a help counter.**

**Klein: Excuse me, we're looking for the fastest available flight to Paris, France.**

**Agent: Are you all together?**

**The three teams look at each other. They all silently nod in agreement and Klein smiles at the agent.**

**Klein: Yes, we are a group.**

**Agent (taps keys): Okay…There is a direct flight to Paris departing at 1 p.m.**

**Fiers: Are there any other flights to Paris today?**

**Agent: Yes, there is another flight to Paris, but it does not depart until 4 p.m.**

**Matt: Can we make the 1 p.m. flight?**

**Agent: Yes. May I have your passports please?**

**The teams hand over their passports. Lorna and Marilyn and Tyler and Cara arrive.**

**Tickets are given out to the three teams. They reclaim their passports and head off.**

**As a group, Lorna and Marilyn and Cara and Tyler approach the counter.**

**Lorna: What flight did those other people get on?**

**Agent: They all got on a 1 P.M. flight to Paris.**

**Cara: Is there room for the four of us on that flight?**

**Agent (taps keys): Yes, there is. May I have your passports?**

**The agent issues the two teams the tickets. They go off towards the gate**

**(Airport Convenience Store)**

**Fiers and Kirin are getting snacks for the flight to Paris, as are Jamie and Alex.**

**Fiers: Kirin, do you want some vodka? I can only speak French with the aid of alcohol.**

**Kirin (angry) No, Fiers, and you're not getting it, either! Do you remember we are on PROBATION for the rest of the Race! Phil made it CLEAR that if we broke anymore rules, we'd be expelled from the Race!**

**Kirin takes Fiers arm and steers him out of the store. They are done shopping.**

**(Airport Counter)**

**John and Allison approach the counter. **

**John: Can we book two tickets to Paris, please?**

**Agent: There is a flight departing at 4 P.M.**

**Allison: Can we make that flight?**

**Agent: Yes. Passports please?**

**While John and Allison book their flight. KJ and Brandon arrive after being lost.**

**John and Allison get their tickets and linger at the counter. KJ and Brandon get the same tickets. **

**Scott and Hendrick arrive at the airport. They book the same flight and sulk off with their tickets.**

**Finally, after being cleared to fly by medics, Sandy and Corey arrive at the airport.**

**John: Sandros, what happened to you?! **

**Sandy: Our raft flipped on some rapids and I gashed my head on some rocks. Some medics came out in a raft and got me and Corey from the water. They took us to a medical tent on shore.**

**Corey: I was so worried, it took fifteen stitches to close the mess on his forehead. The river guides were so nice and took us back to our vehicle.**

**Allison: They're still gonna let you race despite the accident?**

**Sandy: Yeah, I'm not allowed to drive for the rest of the leg and we have a medic with us til the Pit Stop.**

**Sandy and Corey approach the counter and quickly book the 4 P.M. flight to Paris.**

**John: Have you guys seen James and Eva at all?**

**Corey: They probably got the Fast Forward and are in Paris by now…**

**Allison: Ah, as goes the Race. I KNEW they would go for it.**

**Time passes……**

_**Phil Keoghan: The teams on the flight to Paris departing at 1 P.M. are:**_

_**-Klein and Matt**_

_**-Jamie and Alex**_

_**-Fiers and Kirin**_

_**-Lorna and Marilyn**_

_**-Tyler and Cara**_

_**Phil Keoghan: The teams on the flight to Paris departing at 4 P.M. are:**_

_**-John and Allison**_

_**-Scott and Hendrick**_

_**-KJ and Brandon**_

_**-Sandy and Corey**_

_**(James and Eva are sitting in chairs at the Arc, drinking lemonade)**_

**(Paris, France)**

**A plane lands. Teams disembark and quickly get into marked taxis outside the airport.**

**(Meanwhile on the second plane….)**

**Sandy is asleep in his seat, as the day has tired him. Corey is letting him use his shoulder as a pillow.**

**John and Allison are cuddling in their seats, anxious to stay in the Race.**

**KJ and Brandon are playing cards and chatting about life and the future of the Race.**

**Hendrick is asleep. Little bottles surround Scott and he is quickly getting drunk off of plane booze.**

**(Eiffel Tower)**

**Klein and Matt, Jamie and Alex, Fiers and Kirin, Tyler and Cara, and Lorna and Marilyn arrive at the Tower. They quickly find the clue box at the base of the tower.**

**Klein: Roadblock…who is ready to achieve great heights?**

_**Phil Keoghan: In this Roadblock, One team member must climb the stairs to the roof of the Eiffel Tower.**_

_**There will be a rappelling instructor and equipment up there.**_

_**After a brief instruction, the team member will be given equipment and their clue.**_

_**They must then rappel down the Tower, not opening their clue until they are unhooked and back with their partner.**_

_**Only two people can rappel down the Tower at a time, so it is first come, first serve.**_

**Matt: You do it, Klein. I have a little fear of heights.**

**Klein nods and starts up the stairs. **

**Jamie: I'll go.**

**Jamie heads up the stairs, quickly followed by Kirin, Cara, and Lorna.**

**At the top, there is a lineup of Cara and Lorna. On one side, an instructor is talking with Klein while he is being hooked to rappelling equipment. On the other side, Kirin is preparing to rappel.**

**Instructor (hands clues): Here's your clue, but you're not allowed to open it until you're back at the bottom with your partner. You can go at any time.**

**Klein/Kirin: Okay.**

**Klein and Kirin begin to rappel down the Eiffel Tower.**

**(Airport)**

**The second plane lands. Everyone gets off the plane and goes to Baggage Claim.**

**Scott is very drunk and is leaning on Hendrick for support.**

**John and Allison notice them and John immediately pulls Allison closer to him.**

**KJ and Brandon notice Scott's drunkenness and worried that there could be trouble, hang close to the conveyor belt. **

**While Corey waits for the backpacks, Sandy is sitting on a bench, being given a checkup by the medic.**

**Scott saunters over to Allison.**

**Scott: Heyyyyy baaaaby…wanna get down and dirty?**

**John: Bug off, Scott. Quit hitting on my girl.**

**Scott slurs a curse word and stumbles towards the belt. He sees the bags and in trying to reach them, he falls on to the belt himself. He drunkenly laughs and doesn't get off the belt.**

**Scott: R-Rooound and round the merrrry go round…..**

**Worried that there could be trouble, KJ and Brandon sneak off. A moment later, they come back with a security guard, who looks irate at seeing a drunk man on the conveyor belt meant for luggage.**

**Security Guard: Young man, get off zee belt NOW!**

**Scott ignores him and drunkenly mutters. Hendrick looks at the floor in embarassment.**

**Corey grabs the backpacks. Sandy and the medic stand and leave with Corey.**

**KJ and Brandon leave with their bags, as do John and Allison. **

**With a final drunken laugh, Scott gets off the belt. The security guard and Hendrick sigh.**

**Security Guard: Okay, will you two please come with me?**

**Scott: Whyyy? So we can parrrty some morrrre?**

**Security Guard: You need to be sobered up and we will take it from there.**

**Hendrick: Oh MAN! Now we're gonna be arrested, Scott!**

**The guard leads Scott and Hendrick off towards the airport security offices.**

**(Eiffel Tower)**

**Kirin and Brandon are still rappelling. **

**Several team members are gathered at the bottom **

**Matt and Klein and Jamie and Alex have reunited at the bottom and have opened the clues.**

**Matt: Make your way to the Pit Stop, the Arc de Triomphe**

**The last team to check in WILL be eliminated.**

**Klein and Matt hurry off. KJ and Brandon reunite at the bottom. Kirin is still rappelling.**

**John and Allison arrive and Sandy and Corey arrive. Allison is shaken by Scott's advance.**

**John: Honey, I'll do the detour. You just stay here and try to relax.**

**Allison and John share a steamy kiss and then John heads up the stairs.**

**Corey: Sandy, keep Allison company and take it easy. I'll take this one.**

**Sandy: I love you, Corey.**

**Corey: I know, I love you too.**

**Corey runs up the stairs. Cara finishes the rappelling and she and Tyler race off to the Pit Stop.**

**The people rappelling are racing to not be last. EVERYONE is anxious for the Pit Stop.**

**(Arc D'Triomphe)**

**Klein and Matt arrive to Phil and a greeter on the Mat.**

**Phil Keoghan: Klein and Matt….you are TEAM NUMBER TWO!**

**A little time passes and KJ and Brandon arrive on the Mat.**

**Phil Keoghan: KJ and Brandon….you are TEAM NUMBER THREE!**

**More time passes and Tyler and Cara arrive to the Mat, out of breath and smiling.**

**Phil Keoghan: Tyler and Cara…you are TEAM NUMBER FOUR!**

**Soon enough, John and Allison arrive on the Mat. Allison looks emotional.**

**Phil Keoghan: John and Allison…you are TEAM NUMBER FIVE!**

**John holds Allison close. Phil raises an eyebrow.**

**Phil Keoghan: From what I've heard, you had a hard day, Allison. Don't lose heart now.**

**Allison: Thank you, Phil.**

**John and Allison move off the mat. After being lost, Jamie and Alex quickly arrive. **

**Phil Keoghan: Jamie and Alex…you are TEAM NUMBER SIX!**

**Jamie and Alex smile and move off the Mat. Lorna and Marilyn quickly arrive.**

**Phil Keoghan: Lorna and Marilyn…you are TEAM NUMBER SEVEN!**

**After running from the Eiffel Tower because taxis ignored them, Fiers and Kirin arrive.**

**Phil Keoghan: Fiers and Kirin…you are TEAM NUMBER EIGHT!**

**It's good to see that both of you are strictly following Race rules.**

**Fiers: We don't want to be expelled, so we're trying to behave.**

**Kirin and Fiers move off the mat.**

**After a tiring Roadblock, Sandy and Corey arrive on the Mat.**

**Phil Keoghan: Sandy and Corey…you are TEAM NUMBER NINE!**

**Corey nearly cries with relief. Sandy does cry and leans on Corey.**

**Overcome with emotion about the leg's events, they make out right in front of Phil, who smiles.**

**After being taken to hospital by airport medics and treated for severe dehydration, which was caused by the alcohol, Scott was released and from the Eiffel Tower, Scott and Hendrick traveled to the Pit Stop.**

**Phil Keoghan: Scott and Hendrick…you are the last team to arrive…I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the Race. I hope you take what you've learned and improve your lives.**

**Hendrick: I am a little saddened, but I am extremely relieved that our Race is done. I love the Race, but, with Scott's antics, it was stressful and I was beginning to not enjoy myself on the Race.**

**Scott: I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry to Hendrick for screwing his chances.**

**(Fade to Black)**

_**Phil Keoghan: Next time on the Amazing Race…**_

_**An unpredictable twist in the Race messes with preconceived strategies…**_

**John: This WHOLE race has just been turned upside down.**

_**Phil Keoghan: A workout is generated in the climb of a lifetime.**_

_**Marilyn: Ohh, I knew I should have done my Stairmaster more at home…Phew!**_

_**Phil Keoghan: and Teams go below the surface of human civilization….**_

_**KJ: It absolutely REEKS down here! Why would someone make us do this?!**_

_**Finishing order:**_

_**James and Eva (Fast Forward)**_

_**Klein and Matt**_

_**KJ and Brandon**_

_**Tyler and Cara**_

_**John and Allison**_

_**Jamie and Alex**_

_**Lorna and Marilyn**_

_**Fiers and Kirin**_

_**Sandy and Corey**_

_**Hendrick and Scott (Eliminated)**_


	3. Just Been Turned Upside Down!

Phil Keoghan: Previously on The Amazing Race

Ten teams started out from Songwe Village and made their way through Africa to Paris…

Along the way, Sandy and Corey had an accident at the Detour….

Sandy and Corey quickly get on the river with guides. It is smooth going for about a mile.

Guide # 1: Okay, you are gonna have to follow my direction…some class 4 rapids are coming up..

Suddenly, they hit the rapids. The raft goes upward and suddenly flips over…..

Phil Keoghan: Fortunately…neither perished in a watery grave….

Sandy is hoisted up. Blood is all over his forehead and he is coughing. He is laid on the raft.

Sandy: Am I bleeding? Where is Corey?

Corey: I'm right here, my love.

Medic: You are bleeding. You'll be taken to shore and we'll decide what to do from there.

Sandy: I don't want to be out of this race. (pause) Corey, hold my hand. I'm scared.

Corey: Oh, my love, I thought you'd been sent to a watery grave.

Corey holds Sandy's hand as he cries. The raft is directed towards the safest shoreline.

Phil Keoghan: Scott became overly aggressive throughout the entire leg, aggravating Hendrick…

The group starts to the river, but are suddenly stopped by a guide.

Guide: There's been an accident on the river. We'll be closing it for a little while.

Scott: What, did somebody drown already? It's too early for such a stupid thing to happen.

Hendrick: Scott, PLEASE be quiet

Phil Keoghan: Scott's rudeness cost their team valuable time…

Scott: It's about TIME you showed up, dude! We've been waiting all day.

The pilot goes silent and speaks quietly into his walkie talkie. He looks up.

Pilot: I do not tolerate rudeness in my aircraft. (pause) Okay, will numbers 2 and 3 follow me?

Scott: HEY! WE WERE FIRST!

Pilot: As I said, I do not tolerate rudeness (pause) You will pay a consequence for rudeness today.

Through their creative wit, James and Eva quickly got the Fast Forward….

James and Eva are pulled to their feet and made to dance with the crowd, which, of course, they find enjoyable. Suddenly, the drumming stops and the chief comes through the dancers. He stares at them.

The Chief smiles and hands them a clue envelope. James and Eva open it.

(Cut to James and Eva arriving at the Arc'D Triomphe in Paris)

Phil Keoghan: James and Eva….you are TEAM NUMBER ONE!

James: Sweet!

Eva: Nice, now we can take it easy for the rest of the day.

James and Eva hug.

Phil Keoghan: And Scott's behavior finally climaxed to the point where it became a crisis…

Scott slurs a curse word and stumbles towards the belt. He sees the bags and in trying to reach them, he falls on to the belt himself. He drunkenly laughs and doesn't get off the belt.

Scott: R-Rooound and round the merrrry go round…..

Worried that there could be trouble, KJ and Brandon sneak off. A moment later, they come back with a security guard, who looks irate at seeing a drunk man on the conveyor belt meant for luggage.

Security Guard: Young man, get off zee belt NOW!

Scott ignores him and drunkenly mutters. Hendrick looks at the floor in embarassment.

Phil Keoghan: Ultimately, despite the raft accident, Hendrick and Scott were the last team to the mat…

Phil Keoghan: Scott and Hendrick…you are the last team to arrive…I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the Race. I hope you take what you've learned and improve your lives.

Hendrick: I am a little saddened, but I am extremely relieved that our Race is done. I love the Race, but, with Scott's antics, it was stressful and I was beginning to not enjoy myself on the Race.

Scott: I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry to Hendrick for screwing his chances.

Phil Keoghan: Nine teams are left…..who will be eliminated next?

(The Amazing Race Theme Song)

Phil Keoghan: This is the Arc'D Triomphe in Paris, France. From this Pit Stop, nine teams will depart on their next adventure in this Race of a lifetime….

Phil Keoghan: James and Eva, who arrived at 11:55 A.M. will depart at 11:55 P.M…..

James and Eva open their clue and find a strange symbol with the word "Exchange" on it.

Phil Keoghan: In this new twist…teams will have the option to Exchange teams on this leg…

An exchange is an option in which teams can choose to switch around the members of up to three teams and re-assign them into different teams.

Teams can be exchanged for the leg up to the leg's Roadblock or for the duration of the leg, which might affect a team's placement, as teams are not allowed to properly check in without their original partner.

Once a team has used an exchange, they may not use another, but teams may use it on them.

The following questions must be answered to activate the Exchange:

Would you like to use the exchange? (Yes) or (No)

How many teams would you like to exchange? (1) (2) (3)

How would you like to mix up the teams?

How long would you like the Exchange to last?

(Until the Detour) (Until the Pit Stop)

If the exchange is used, the teams who are affected will exchange partners at La Grande Roue before continuing on.

Eva: James, you wanna cause some trouble for the other teams?

James: Heck, yeah! What teams do you wanna mess with?

Eva and James look at the photos of other teams and the exchange board.

Eva: Let's split Fiers and Kirin up. I wanna see if Fiers can behave without Kirin as a leash.

James: Okay. Why don't we mix up Klein and Matt and John and Allison as well?

Eva nods and puts Fiers with John, Allison with Klein, and Kirin with Matt.

James: Should we make them suffer the whole leg like that?

Eva: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…..that is so mean…but so perfect…

James: Okay…Now, we need to find La Grande Roue…it's just about midnight now, so we can make it.

Eva: That sounds like the name of a ferris wheel…

James: Let's go find it.

James and Eva leave.

(Time passes. Klein and Matt, Fiers, and Kirin, and John and Allison are summoned by Phil.)

Phil Keoghan: Would you three teams look at the board please?

The three teams do so and are confused about what the pictures mean.

Allison: What's going on, Phil?

Phil Keoghan: A team before you has activated the Exchange, which gives them the power to switch team members around for the rest of the leg. In this case, you three teams are affected. Now, in the Exchange, you have to work with a member of the opposing team to move ahead and you cannot check in at the Pit Stop until you are reunited with your original partner, which may mean trouble. When the Exchange is activated, teams will not be allowed to work with each other for the rest of the leg. Good luck.

Phil leaves. The teams look at the board again.

John: CRAP, I'm stuck with Fiers? Baby, you got it easy, you get to be with Klein.

Allison: Sweetie, I wanna be with YOU though! This is so unfair.

Fiers: Kirin, do not fall in love with Matt on the leg. I will be upset if you do.

Kirin: Fiers, grow up.

Klein: Take care, Matt.

Matt: See you at the pit stop. Don't get too cozy with John.

Phil Keoghan: Because the Exchange was activated, the affected group of teams will leave right away. The other teams will be given their clues and allowed to leave in 30 minutes.

John and Allison, Fiers and Kirin, and Klein and Matt receive their clue.

John: Good, the Exchange doesn't get activated until La Grande Roue.

Allison: Oh, craaaaap…..it's about 12:20…we'll NEVER make it….

The three teams leave the mat and disappear into the night.

(La Grande Roue)

James and Eva arrive and grab their clue from the box.

James: If the ferris wheel is open, teams must ride one full cycle on La Grande Roue

When they finish, they can go to the box nearby and receive a new clue.

If it is closed, teams must spend the night at the grounds until the wheel opens.

Hours of Operation: 9:30 a.m. to 12:30 a.m.

Eva: Oh, we JUST made it!

James and Eva board the ferris wheel. They ride one cycle and get off. They grab their new clue.

Eva: Oh, Detour….Cans or Stairs

James: Already there's a Detour?

Phil Keoghan: In this Detour, teams must decide between two tasks…

In Cans, teams must go to Mariage Frères, an obscure tea shop somewhere in the streets of Paris.

There, they must look through the canisters of teas to find their next clue.

It is an easy task, but it may take a long time to look through all the tea cans.

In Stairs, teams have to climb up the tower of Notre Dame de Paris and ring a bell.

After they ring the bell, they can pull their clue from the wall.

It is a physically exhausting task, but the location is well known.

James: Hmm….neither task opens until 10 A.M., so let's just chill out here for a few hours, get some rest, and figure out what to do when we're a little more awake.

James and Eva sit on a bench and relax. Their peaceful rest is suddenly interrupted when other teams arrive.

John: This WHOLE Race has just been turned upside down!

Eva: Oh, you SAW the Exchange did you?"

Fiers: Eva, why did you put me with John?

James: Eva wanted to see how you behaved without your Kirin leash…

Kirin: Kirin LEASH? You LITTLE DRAMA QUEEN!

Eva: James may be a drama queen, but at least WE don't have to wait til morning to move on.

James: Let's go and get something to eat, Eva. I don't want a fight breaking out.

James and Eva leave. John stalks off to sulk and Fiers follows.

Allison: I swear, that drama queen and his minion will PAY.

KJ and Brandon, Tyler and Cara, Jamie and Alex, Lorna and Marilyn, and Sandy and Corey arrive at the site of La Grande Roue and find it closed til 9:30 A.M.

Right away, Jamie notices that John is with Fiers, Allison is with Klein, and Kirin is with Matt.

Jamie: Why are you guys not with your partners?

Hearing the question, John stomps over to Jamie and Alex. Fiers quickly follows.

John: Why don't you ask James and Eva when you see them? They used an Exchange.

Sandy: What's an Exchange?

John shows the beginning clue to everyone. All are shocked.

Allison: Someday, James and Eva will get what's coming to them.

Alex: Hahaha…I smell trouble coming on the Race.

Lorna and Marilyn exchange a delighted look at the mention of "trouble"

(Time passes and all the teams end up asleep on the ground.)

(Mariage Freres - 9:55 A.M.)

James and Eva have spent most of the night at the tea shop after walking around Paris and having a brief bite to eat in a small diner. They are awake and milling around.

John and Fiers, KJ and Brandon, Sandy and Corey, Jamie and Alex, and Tyler and Cara arrive at the tea shop as a group. John glares at Eva, as Fiers had a little to drink last night and it was disastrous.

KJ: John, why do you smell like vomit?

John: Fiers and I went to a pub last night he had a lot to drink. I didn't think anything of it until this morning at La Grande Roue. When we were halfway through the cycle, he threw up on me. I washed it all off.

Sandy: Oh goodness, that smell is horrifying…Corey, spray some air freshener on his shirt.

Corey pulls a small can of air freshener out of his jacket pocket. He sprays John's shirt.

John: Great! Now I smell like a pollinated flower garden! Where'd you get that stuff, anyway?

Sandy: We found a 24 hour shop while walking the streets last night and bought some.

All the teams laugh. John moans about his smelly shirt.

(Notre Dame - 9:56 A.M.)

Allison and Klein, Kirin and Matt, and Jamie and Alex wait outside Notre Dame.

Allison: I miss my baby sooooo much. I HATE James and Eva for separating us.

Klein: We have to try and get James and Eva out of the Race.

Jamie: What about Sandy and Corey? They're a bigger threat than James and Eva are.

Klein: Sandy and Corey are just homebody romantics. They're not a concern.

Kirin: If James and Eva were actually smart, they would have split those two up.

(Time switches to 10:00)

(There is a mad rush into Notre Dame and people begin making their way to the bell tower)

Lorna and Marilyn are going up the stairs faster than the others, however, the others are not far behind and are making up ground. The two are quickly tiring because of the amount of stairs.

Marilyn: Ohh, I knew I should have done my Stairmaster more at home, Phew!

Lorna: You and me both, girlie

There are the sounds of footsteps as teams gain on Lorna and Marilyn.

(At the tea shop, the teams go into the shop demurely and begin to search the tea cans.)

John and Fiers begin opening the tea cans. The shopkeeper wrinkles his nose at the puke smell from John's shirt. The other teams search frantically. The shop is beginning to smell like a mixture of teas.

(Notre Dame)

Lorna and Marilyn reach the top. Each of them rings the bell and they grab their clue.

Marilyn: Take a taxi to the Hotel Deville. There you will find your next clue.

Lorna and Marilyn leave just as the other teams arrive in unison and begin to ring the bell.

(Mariage Freres)

John and Fiers, Sandy and Corey, and KJ and Brandon leave the tea shop with their clues in hand.

(Streets)

Allison yells for a taxi. Her and Klein quickly get one.

Sandy and Corey quickly steal a taxi from Matt and Kirin. Kirin looks mad.

Kirin: Oh, those Ken dolls make me so mad sometimes!

Matt: Ken dolls? You could call them Bert and Ernie, you know.

Kirin: I love Sesame Street, though. I can't do that!

Matt and Kirin acquire a taxi. John and Fiers are running through the streets, looking for a cab.

John: You just HAD to throw up on the cabbie, didn't you, Fiers?

Fiers: I didn't know I was gonna do that! The guy's b.o. was horrible and I couldn't help it!

John curses at Fiers and the two continue running.

(Hotel Deville)

Thanks to quick taxis, Lorna and Marilyn, KJ and Brandon, Sandy and Corey, James and Eva, Tyler and Cara, and Allison and Klein arrive at the hotel. They find the clue box and grab their clues. They see odd looking sanitation gear near the clue box.

Allison: Roadblock…..who likes strange smells?

Phil Keoghan: In this Roadblock, One team member must don appropriate gear and descend into the Paris sewer. From there, they must search along a marked route for their next clue.

Once they find the clue, they can return to the hotel via the sewer route. They are NOT allowed to open the clue until they are out of the sewer gear and reunited with their partner.

Allison: Augh! We actually have to GO into the sewers?

Klein: Should I do this, or will you do this, Allison?

Allison: I'll do it.

Allison, with Klein's help, dons sewer gear and climbs down into the sewer. Soon after, KJ, James, Tyler, and Lorna don their gear and descend into the sewer. After crying on Corey's shoulder about having to go into the yucky sewers and come out all smelly, Sandy dons his gear and kissing Corey, he goes in the sewer.

Other teams arrive as Sandy disappears below the street….

(Paris Sewers)

KJ, Allison, James, Tyler, and Lorna are making their way along the marked route together.

KJ: It absolutely REEKS down here! Why would someone make us do this?

James: Chill out, KJ. I believe that doing gross things builds character.

Lorna: I think these sewers are very interesting, actually.

KJ stops and cries, she doesn't want to do this. Sandy comes up to her and smiles.

Sandy: KJ, being in a sewer is not the worst thing that can happen to a person.

Sandy shows the bandage on his head, which is covering the stitches.

Sandy: After almost dying in a river, I feel like I can do anything. This isn't so bad and it's not like we have to swim in the sewer water. We just have to get to our clues and get out of here.

KJ nods and follows Sandy through the sewer. They catch up to the others, who are getting their next clues out of a wooden clue box. As James and Lorna head back, KJ and Sandy grab their clue.

Sandy: You ready to go back?

KJ: No, but I'll do it anyway.

KJ and Sandy start back along the route with Allison and Tyler.

(In front of the Hotel Deville)

Lorna and James emerge. Lorna gets her gear off then she and Marilyn open the clue.

Lorna: Make your way in a taxi to the Pit Stop….Les Baux de Provence

If your team has been exchanged, wait at the Exchange point for your partner before checking in

The last team to arrive MAY be eliminated

Lorna and Marilyn quickly hail a taxi and leave. Quickly, a group of people come out of the sewer with clues and throw their gear off. The street is quickly littered with sewer gear.

Sandy: Ooh, Les Baux, that sounds rather…seductive…

Corey: Behave yourself til the Pit Stop, then we can relax.

Allison: Hopefully, John will be proud of me for doing that. It was so HARD.

Klein: If John isn't proud of you, then he's not a very good boyfriend, is he?

James: Eva, lets get a cab and get out of here. We can worry about directions later.

Eva: Right.

James and Eva run off to find a cab. Quickly, Allison and Klein get a cab and leave.

John and Kirin emerge from the sewer. Fiers ignores Kirin and glares at John.

Fiers; Dude, with the amount of time you took, I could have gone out to dinner!

Kirin: Matt, let's go.

Kirin and Matt leave. Fiers and John argue.

(Les Baux de Provence)

Phil is waiting on the mat. Lorna and Marilyn arrive quickly and jump on the mat with flair.

Phil Keoghan: Lorna and Marilyn…you are TEAM NUMBER ONE!

Lorna/Marilyn: YES, FINALLY!

Phil Keoghan: Am I looking at the first female team to ever win the Race?

Lorna: Possibly.

Lorna and Marilyn move off the mat. KJ and Brandon, Jamie and Alex, and Tyler and Cara quickly arrive.

Phil Keoghan: KJ and Brandon….you are TEAM NUMBER TWO

Jamie and Alex…you are TEAM NUMBER THREE

Tyler and Cara…you are TEAM NUMBER FOUR

Matt and Kirin arrive at the area and must wait on the Exchange Mat, which is a distance from the mat.

(Country Road)

James and Eva's taxi has suffered a flat tire and the driver is busy changing it as James and Eva wait.

Two more taxis pass as James and Eva wait. Both James and Eva groan.

James: We're gonna be eliminated because of this.

(Les Baux de Provence)

Sandy and Corey arrive on the mat.

Phil Keoghan: Sandy and Corey….you are TEAM NUMBER FIVE

Sandy and Corey kiss, delighted to still be in the Race.

Klein and Allison arrive and switch back. Klein accidentally drops all of the leg's clues.

Klein: CRAP!

Klein and Matt begin picking up what they dropped.

John and Fiers arrive to the Exchange mat. John and Allison make it to the mat first.

Phil Keoghan: John and Allison…you are TEAM NUMBER SIX

Having gotten the flat tire fixed, James and Eva arrive on the mat.

Phil Keoghan: James and Eva…you are TEAM NUMBER SEVEN

Fiers realizes he is missing his passport. He pulls Kirin back from the mat.

Kirin: What are you DOING?

Fiers: Kirin, I lost my passport. I think I might have left it at the bar in Paris last night when I opened my fanny pack to pay for my drinks and our food. It must have fell out when I was grabbing the money.

Kirin scoffs, aggravated. Fiers and Kirin hail a taxi and head back to Paris for the passport.

Having retrieved all of their clues, Klein and Matt finally step on to the mat.

Phil Keoghan: Klein and Matt…you are TEAM NUMBER EIGHT

An hour later, Fiers and Kirin arrive back at the mat, having retrieved the passport safely.

Phil Keoghan: Fiers and Kirin, you are are the last team to arrive…I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the Race.

Kirin: I know, Phil and I hate it. One stupid mistake cost us a million dollars.

Phil Keoghan: Do you think you would have won the Race if you had not been eliminated today?

Fiers: I know we would have. I'm just sorry that I did something stupid to end our adventure.

Fiers: I feel bad that it's my fault we lost. I should have been more aware.

Kirin: I'm sorry we're done racing, but Fiers and I will still be good friends after this.

(Fade to Black)

Phil Keoghan: Next time on the Amazing Race…

John and Allison re-evaluate their friendship

(John and Allison hold each other close on a ferry ride. They kiss.)

Phil Keoghan: Klein gets the massage of a lifetime

(A foreign man massages Klein's face and stretches it)

Phil Keoghan: and teams descend into the pits of darkness…

(Cara goes into a darkened tunnel.)

Finishing Order:

Lorna and Marilyn

KJ and Brandon

Jamie and Alex

Tyler and Cara

Sandy and Corey

John and Allison

James and Eva

Klein and Matt

Fiers and Kirin (Eliminated)


End file.
